onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nobody700/Chapter 746 Prediction
Cover Story: Kuzan finds a bunch of giant legs. Page 1: Doflamingo: People of Dressrosa, I know you would want my head, but think. What do you want? To challenge me, the heavenly yakasha, or my targets? You will nog only live, but win the wonderful prize of 100,000,000 million . Citizen 1: He, he has to be lying! Citizen 2: Yeah, he has to be desperate! Citizen 3: But, killing him is impossible. Even vice admirals were killed under his run as a pirate. Doflamingo: It's rather simple, I only have a few targets. For every head you being me, you win a hundred million . I want the straw hat crews head, Law the warlord, king Riku, Rebecca, Violet, and Kyros. Page 2: Pirate 1: STRAW HAT! NO WAY! Pirate 2: If we kill him, we could become warlords! Marine 1: Straw hat! Admiral Issho has to find him! Marine 2: ADMIRAL ISSHO! Page 3: Issho: Oh, do not worry about me. I only want you to make sure the citizens are safe. I know you can do it. Marine 3: What about you?! Issho: I have to hunt down a damn pirate. Bastille: When that string went down, I was ordered by Issho to hunt down all of you! WHAT DO YOU DAMN BASTARDS THINK YOU ARE DOING?! Senor Pink: We are taking a prisoner to jail. We are also squashing a revolution. Is that illegal? Page 4: Bastille: No... BUT EVERYTHING YOU DAMN BASTARDS DID HAVE MORE THEN WARRANTED THIS ENTIRE REVOLUTION! YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST! Machisve: Damn, I had to hold myself from beating you up. Now, I'm going to destroy you! Dellinger: THIS GUY'S POWER... Senor Pink: Yes, even if he is small, he is still a pure born and raised giant. Page 5: Franky: I... Have to find the others... Sabo: Good, he doesn't know were here. Robin: Indeed. If he did, he would want your heads to be used to hold his flowers. Sabo: You and that sense of humor... Koala: Hey, Robin. Is that captain of yours super tough? Page 6: Robin: Yes he is. Koala: Wow, if you and Sabo say so, then he is tough. That's the son of the boss though. Hack: Indeed. When I heard that you were the member to the son of the revolutionary leader, I had to know if you were worthy. Robin: Indeed. You we're a good teacher. Ussop: Yeahaad. Yuu revvvlougianrs? Sabo: What? Page 7: Robin: He is bleeding through his mouth. Jesus Burgess: So, this is the great Sabo, the underworld has heard of. Sabo: WHAT DO YOU WANT?! Jesus Burgess: Well... I have to say, this place is a gold mine. Over 2 dozen devil fruits. That's not even considering that canister of S.A.D. When Boss heard of Kaido's source, he thought of invading the entire place to get it. But, now we can get it, and even more. But... Your my first new devil fruit! Koala: LIKE HELL! Page 8: Sabo: KOALA! DON'T! Even I don't think I can take him, and I'm considering the new devil fruit. Jesus Burgess: Heh, good thinking. Robin: Quick! Let's go! Page 9: Kine'mon: HOW DID HE KNOW I WASN'T DONQUIXTOE?! Gladius: YOU DARE IMPERSONATE THE YOUNG MASTER?! Gladius: Fire. Gladius: Don't stop. Page 10: Donquixtoe: Pica... You are one of my oldest members. Am I... Slipping? Pica: Young master, you remain perfect. Donquixtoe: Don't tell me that! You were all ordered to do so, when you were my servants. Pica: Yes. We were, young master. But, I and the others are purely loyal to you, and only you. Donquixtoe: I know you are. Page 11: Pica: I am forever, a loyal slave to you, Young master. Even, if you are not a world noble anymore. I will kill all your enemies. Pica: Come, people who wish harm to my Young master. I will not let even 1 past me! Page 12: Zoro: Man, were you messing with this castle, when I was trying to find you?! Pica: You... I don't remember you. Zoro: WHAT?! WE FOUGHT EACH OTHER! Pica: Umm... I don't remember. Zoro: LUFFY, AND I FOUGHT YOU! Pica: ... Luffy? Who's he? Pica: Either way, no one is allowed here. I SHALL NOT LET YOU HARM THE YOUNG MASTER! Page 13: Zoro: LET'S GO YOU STONE BASTARD! Kyros: We must kill Doflamingo! Before he kills the country. Law: No. We have to leave! Now! Riku: Why?! Page 14: Law: Bird Cage. Do you know why it's called that? Luffy: Yeah. It is suspicious... I SEE NO BIRD! Kyros: What if... THAT'S THE HORRIBLE SECRET! Luffy: DOMFLAMINGO HAS A GIANT BIRD THAT'LL EAT US! Kyros: QUCIK! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM! Law: NO! The reason, is because eventually, the cage gets more walls. Meaning, in every minute... 100 strings appear. Soon, the strings will kill us all. Page 15: Violet: But, what of the country?! Law: It's already doomed! If we run... Luffy: NO! WERE GOING TO KICK DOMFLAMINGO'S ASS! Kyros: YES! LET US GO! Law: No! We have too... Your idiots... You'll die... And so will I! Page 16: Rebecca: If Sabo says is true, then stopping you is the only way to end this chaos. Cavendish: Yes. If I defeat the champion, then I'll be the champion. Chinjao: I would like to test my old head again. Trébol: Dimante, why did you bring in some troublesome people?! Dimante: Shut up. If we lose, Kaido will shut down our alliance! Page 17: Rebecca: I hate you for you what you did to my mother... But that is not why I will defeat you today. Today... IS FOR EVERYONE YOU MADE SUFFER THROUGH THIS INHUMAN TOURNAMENT! Bartolomeo: This stupid idiot told me not to bother her and him... But I would like to crush the stupid glue guy. Trébol: GLUE GUY?! Bartolomeo: Sorry... Snot guy. Page 18: Guard 1: Oh, Bellamy! We need you to help us! The spectators are going... Bellamy: Shut up. You stinking bastard. I remember now... What those stinking bastards did to Corna. Category:Blog posts